


Between Worlds: Redux

by CreatorZaruel (orphan_account)



Series: The Adventures of the Ashen-Haired Witcheress. [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic Cock, Mind Meld, Oh god this tagging is gonna be insane I'm sorry in advance, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreatorZaruel
Summary: A collection of Witcher and Mass Effect cross over stories, requests for pairings are wanted and encouraged!





	1. Ciri x Liara

**Author's Note:**

> It returns! This story will essentially be infinite and i'll mark each chapter with who appears so its easy for people to scroll through. Be sure to leave pairing ideas for who you guys would want and even settings, lets write this together :). The absolute best way to contact me is either through the comments or following me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) right [here](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel).

Ciri x Liara

Liara had just finished putting the finishing touches on her meal that she had prepared for her guest, “lobster” is what humans called it and when boiled, broken, and prepared correctly it was viewed as a delicacy in human culture.Given the fact that it was usually boiled alive there was no doubt that the average asari would see it as a rather brutal way of preparing and eating food, but unsurprising when it came to humans. 

A few minutes passed and there was a loud knock on her apartment door, she gave herself one look over in the mirror on her way to her door. Miranda had given her some human fashion advice and she had grown a liking to knitted sweaters, she liked how they and jeans hugged her figure and so did Shepard. 

She gave herself a reassuring nod in the mirror and walked on over to the door, her heart beating faster and faster with every step.

Liara gave herself one last centering moment to herself before she opened the door, trying to calm her soon to be well hidden nerves. The door opened to a woman only slightly taller than her, ashen hair tied up in a unkempt bun and a deep scar underneath her left eye. Her guests beautiful green eyes pierced her own, the woman was beautiful in a striking sort of way, a feeling exaggerated even by her posture. 

“Ciri! It’s so good to see you” Liara exclaimed as she leaned in for a hug, she was instead met with Ciri’s lips, a welcome surprise for sure. Liara essentially melted in Ciri’s embrace, the witcher now close enough where she could smell a faint hint of lavender and strawberries. Then came Ciri’s tongue which she immediately met with her own, she felt the witcher’s powerful hands on her hips, her fingers digging into her flesh. It caused Liara to shiver a bit, it hadn’t even been a minute yet and she already felt like she was at the mercy of Ciri, completely ready for anything the witcher wanted to do with her. Ciri nibbled on Liara’s lip, tugging it as she moved away from their embrace, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them and letting out a small giggle and one last squeeze of Liara’s hips.

“It’s good to see you too, Liara. Something smells absolutely lovely, is that dinner?” Ciri walked past her into her apartment leaving Liara in a small state of shock.

Tonight was also an important night for Liara too, it would be the first time she would meld with someone other than Shepard. The circumstances and emotion behind each one would be much different of course, but it would be interesting nevertheless to experience someone else’s existence and being other than her spouses. 

“Yes, lobster I think it’s called, I it’s one of Shepard’s favourites” Liara said snapping herself out of what just happened. 

“Truthfully, i’ve never had it, if you’re cooking it though i know it’s going to be delicious” Liara smiled at the flattery and went on over to the kitchen to start plating up their meal. She stole glances at Ciri who looked surprisingly civilian considering her profession and even heritage. 

After being explained who Ciri was in her world and what she did seeing her simply in an even boring white t-shirt and black jeans was quite surreal. Nevermind the black heeled boots that finished off her outfit. 

“Is Shepard not joining us?” Ciri pondered aloud as she went on over to Liara, grabbing her waist from behind and planting a kiss on her beck as Liara fell back into her embrace. 

“She’s staying with Jack and Miranda tonight” Liara almost moaned as she felt Ciri’s now bare hands under her sweater her skin immediately getting goosebumps from the witchers deft touch. She worked her way very slowly up LIaras waist finally stopping just under Liara’s breasts.

“I get you all to myself then” Ciri whispered into Liara’s ear. The asari couldn’t help but blush before she playfully shooed her lover away so she could finish their food. She hadn’t felt butterflies quite like this in quite a while, while her heart would always belong to Shepard but of course there moments like this that made her feel like a young maiden again. 

Liara slaved away in the kitchen while Ciri sat on her couch, scrolling through codex entries on her omni tool. Liara had been generous enough to give her a rather detailed history of events across multiple species’s timelines. Information only she could gather and compile as the current shadow broker, her position wasn’t something that had to be shared with her new lover of course. Ciri had unsurprisingly taken a fascination to asari history and lore, especially their justicar’s.

She likened their justicars to the knights of Toussaint. Capable warriors utilising an almost archaic code to live their lives. Life as a witcher was of course rather different, their loyalties were largely personal as opposed to some grand organisation or ideal. 

Rather unashamedly though part of the reason she was so fascinated with the asari was of course how beautiful they were. Liara had a softness and youthfulness about her that was hard to resist, and of course how utterly stunning her figure was. Ciri hadn’t got the chance to experience melding yet but it was something she was dying to try, perhaps tonight would get to be the night that the two women can fully embrace one another. 

Around ten minutes passed before Liara put all her kitchen equipment down and began serving up their food. Gorgeous red lobster decorated each of their plates with salads and sauces to compliment. Ciri was practically salivating and Liara felt a strange sense of pride over how well she cooked a foreign dish, she would have to cook it again for Shepard when she got back. 

Ciri shut off her omni-tool and walked on over to the dining table, taking her seat and almost immediately taking a chunk of her lobster into her mouth. It practically melted as soon it touched her tongue, while the food in her world was good it had almost nothing on what she had experienced in this one. 

“It’s amazing, what did you say it was again? Lobster?” Liara chuckled and nodded as she washed down her food. 

“How’s Anna?” 

“Still off in Nilfgaard” Ciri sighed. The duchess had been off in Nilfgaard for what had to be coming onto the second month now. While she did miss her girlfriend it just made Ciri that much more grateful to not have chosen the path of politics. Far too much responsibility and bureaucracy for her liking. However it did just make her love Anna more though, while she had already known how capable a ruler her girlfriend was it was something else to see it in action. Her girlfriend was intelligent, powerful and beautiful while also having the respect and adoration of all her constituency, she loved her.

“As soon as she walks off of the carriage I shall bring her here, it's rather sad that all four of us haven't had an evening together”

“I’d love to meet her, from what you and Geralt have told us she sounds wonderful” Their evening continued, small talk slowly paving the way for the event that was on both of their minds. Ciri of course felt no nerves or hesitation, she found Liara enchanting and wanted to fuck her. To make the woman hers, to hear Liara scream her name in ecstasy. Liara of course wanted the same, perhaps with more emotional depth but she simply wanted to explore and share a night of passion with the witcher.

As the evening set in the lights in the apartment followed the sunset, setting a low lighted mood illuminated by faux candle light. Classical music started to play in the background, automatically adjusting itself to the level of noise in the room. Ciri looked around in wonder, having to constantly remind herself that was she was witnessing was technology and science, not magic. 

Ciri stood up from her seat and moved on over to Liara, looking down at the Asari who subsequently looked up at her with that same pure facade of innocence in her eyes. Ciri’s rough hands cupped LIara’s soft face, her thumb tracing the Liara’s plump lips. It found its way in and Liara began sucking earnestly on Ciri’s thumb swirling her tongue around it as she looked deeply into her lover’s eyes.

Ciri pulled away from LIara and put her hand out, Liara grabbed onto it and was dragged away by Ciri into their bedroom. Liara got the pleasure of watching Ciri’s firm ass sway side to side before her daydream was cut short by her own bedroom door sliding open. Ciri immediately turned and grabbed Liara’s face, pulling her in to once again taste her lips. Ciri’s hands once again grabbed onto Liara’s shapely hips digging into her skin.

Liara let herself melt into Ciri’s grasp, already starting to relish in the light bruises she’d have in the morning. To her it would simply be a reminder of the night she was about to have, a mark of lust left behind by Ciri.

“Let’s get out of these clothes” Ciri said in a lowly as she almost ripped off her shirt, showing off a racy black bra with underwear to match.

“Did Yennefer let you borrow those?” Liara teased as she took off her sweater revealing nothing but her full breasts underneath. Ciri’s eyes narrowed through a mixture of playful frustration at Liara’s comment and pure desire for the woman in front of her. Ciri took one of the breasts into her mouth, nibbling and sucking until a small moan escaped Liara mouth. Ciri pink tongue circling Liara’s stiff blue peaks. She rose up from her chest and went for Liara’s neck, planting tender kisses along her throat feeling Liara shiver under her touch.

“I want to see all of you, Ciri” Liara almost begged forcing a smile onto the witcher. She took off her lingerie. Liara, after spending so much time with Shepard, had come to admire people with bodies similar to the commanders. Toned, muscular and scarred. Ciri’s body was littered with scars and scratches, some deeper than others each with its own story to tell. Liara ran her fingers over Ciri’s abs, tracing each outline of muscle as Ciri chuckled to herself.

“I think i’ve found my type” Liara laughed to herself.

“I think you have” Ciri replied teasingly as she pushed her lover onto the bed, a welcome surprise for the Asari. Once on her back she immediately spread her legs wide, revealing her now almost pulsating and dripping azure. Ciri’s mouth almost watered as she crawled her to her lover kissing her thighs and arching her back letting Liara see her powerful back and two dimples just above her ass. 

Liara almost got lost in each detail of Ciri’s strength until she felt Ciri’s tongue on her now throbbing and desperate sex. A shudder went through her and she gripped Ciri’s hair, desperate for some form of stability in the storm of pleasure that was going through her. 

“Desperate are we?” Ciri said in between licks, savouring each and every taste she got of Liara’s juices. The asari nodded and started to slowly grind against Ciri’s face, desperate for more than what Ciri was letting her have. Ciri started to suck on Liara’s mound, her tongue swirling quickly around her lover’s jewel each grace of contact causing Liara to jolt. 

It was what came next that truly got to Liara, she felt Ciri’s fingers penetrate and widen her slowly gliding across her walls that were so desperately clinging onto them. She started to slowly thrust and make waves inside of Liara who matched her motion. Ciri all the while moved upwards her burning gaze locked with Liara’s as she pressed her face closer and closer until another kiss was almost stolen.

Ciri picked up the space with Liara being forced to match, she rode Ciri’s hand trying to get the witcher deeper and deeper inside of her. Her walls starting to tighten against Ciri’s hand and her breathing becoming faster an faster. She never once looked away from Ciri, their eyes burning into one another’s. 

Liara’s hand took brace on Ciri’s side, her soft hand pressed against Ciri’s toned chest, sweat dripping off of it. Liara could get lost in Ciri’s body and one of these nights the witcher would have to let her explore every inch of her. 

Suddenly Liara cupped Ciri’s face and pressed her forehead against her own and managed to finally find her voice, “I need you, Ciri” she managed to say through bated breaths. The witcher nodded and kept her gaze focused, she saw a deep black mist cover Liara’s eyes until there was no colour left, only an endless dark void where her once innocent eyes used to be.

Suddenly everything around Ciri became an infinite cosmic space of nothingness, longer and more empty than her mind could possibly comprehend. She wasn’t standing on anything or confined by anything, she was now one with the void. She felt a hand take her own and was instantly filled with warmth she didn’t believe was possible in such an almost cold place.

“Liara?” Ciri asked with an almost childlike sense of wonder.

“It’s me, Ciri” The two women embraced each other once again. Ciri being more gentle and tender with her in the meld. 

“This is the meld, a true union between organic species. We can experience anything we want here, see anything we want, relive any memory. Me and shepard have shared everything here, our fears, our hopes, our dreams.” Liara began to explain Ciri stood desperately trying to listen but was still too transfixed on the asari’s beauty. Every inch of her was like a goddess, thick plump thighs which only supported a shapely ass which she hadn’t even begun to explore yet. 

“In a world that even you can't get to you still wish to have me?” Liara teased

“I’m a focused woman, Liara” Ciri said in a playfully stern tone as she took grabbed Liara’s waist and pulled her towards herself, their nude bodies pressing against each other. They stood in silence for a moment, embracing the vast infinite beyond in front of them. The colours shifting from en endless blue to a deep, passionate red. 

Suddenly Liara began to pull them out and in the bridge between the meld and reality all the feelings of orgasm crashed onto Liara all at once, an almost infinite cosmic climax pushing itself onto Liara. She almost shrieked in pure unfiltered pleasure, the black around Liara’s gaze started to fade and Ciri saw Liara’s eyes almost roll back into her and she took the chance to steal a kiss from Liara, sucking and dancing around her tongue and finally Liara let the orgasm roll through her. Her walls started to clamp around Ciri’s fingers and she screamed in ecstasy as Ciri kept up with Liara’s pace as she finally came down from her high. 

Ciri pulled out of Liara and drew her fingers towards Liara’s mouth letting her taste her own juices as she finally met Ciri’s gaze. Ciri then leaned into Liara to kiss her, wanting to taste the Asari for herself and the two shared a passionate embrace before Ciri finally collapsed onto a panting Liara. 

“That was quite something” Liara said as she tried to catch her breaths

“Something indeed, next time i’d like to host dinner though, there are some things i’d like to try as well”

“Oh? Do tell” Liara asked curiously as she finally caught her breath. She let Ciri snuggle into her, resting her hand on Liara’s stomach.

“Well it’s a certain spell...”


	2. Jack x Miranda x Ciri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, featuring a few bonus scenes too!
> 
> Be sure to follow me over on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CreatorZaruel) for previews and updates and stuff. It's all fun over there, it's also a place you can give requests for pairings in this crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter was a request! If you have pairings be sure to post them as a comment or let me know on twitter so we can get them added into this weird ass story.

“You of all people want Ciri in our bedroom?” Miranda said surprisingly as she took Jack’s cock back into her mouth. Humanity had certainly come far since discovering element zero on mars one hundred years ago. They had developed faster than light travel, prosthetic limbs which in some cases surpassed those people were born with and of course, sex toys so lifelike they were sometimes indistinguishable from the real thing.

“What? I see the way you look at her and I could totally get down to hate fucking her” Jack said as she held onto Miranda’s hinting to her girlfriend to take her deeper. Miranda’s tongue swirled around the head giving off soft flicks each of them causing Jack to pull on Miranda’s hair harder. Miranda then took all of Jack’s cock to its base, Jack feeling all the warmth and pleasure that Miranda’s mouth had to offer, still amazed to this day that Miranda could fit it all in there.

“From what Liara’s told me Ciri’s isn’t one to be on the receiving end, I can’t say I mind having the two of you though…” Before Jack could reply she heard a loud knock on her door. Perhaps it wasn’t the wisest thing to have Miranda sucking her cock below her desk while she attempted to grade papers, but could you blame her given how boring grading papers is? Miranda immediately pulled away from Jack and stayed silent.

“I’m almost there, Miri just a little more” Miranda continued to slowly stroke Jack’s now throbbing member. Looking up at her lover biting her lip in anticipation, each stroke becoming lighter and lighter.

“You should see your student” Miranda practically ordered as she let go of Jack’s shaft but not before she licked the tip to taste her precum.

“Who is it?” Jack said frustratingly as she looked down once again at a now smirking Miranda. She had her finger teasingly on her lip and Jack could still feel her breath on the head of her cock, it being just enough to keep it ready and waiting for more attention.

“It’s Rodriguez, mam” Jack pressed the button on her desk and the door swung open and the student walked in. Rodriguez who was once quite timid when it came to her powers had flourished after the reaper war, playing a strong supportive role with her classmates had done wonders for her confidence. Everyone had noticed it and she had even had a few dates, it was obvious to everyone who she had a crush on though.

“I’m just finishing up, I’ll send you yours when I’m done” Jack said desperately trying to get her out of the room. Miranda had taken it upon herself to make the most out of the situation and took Jack once again back into her mouth, Jack immediately bit her lip which Rodriguez could only take one way.

“Maybe I could help you? I’ve finished up the work you set us for tonight and I wouldn’t want you to spend all day cooped up in here” Miranda smiled and immediately sped up her assault, taking Jack down to her base as silently as she could. Jack did her best to keep up her composure, but she could feel herself wanting to erupt any second.

“It’s fine kid really you don-” A moan escaped Jack as her entire body shuddered, she had practically exploded inside Miranda who swallowed and gulped down everything Jack had to offer. She savored the taste, playing around with the remnants of the hot white cum before she finally swallowed what she had missed.

“Are you okay mam?” Rodriguez asked worriedly as Jack tried desperately to compose herself. She finally let the last shudder run through her body as Miranda cleaned up her cock and put it back in her pants for her.

“Never better, Rodriguez. Don’t worry about helping me, go and enjoy the rest of your day”

“Okay... thanks mam” Rodriguez said with a sad tone and she slowly walked out of Jack’s office, just before she hit the door though Jack spoke up again after a sigh.

“Tell you what kid, come by tomorrow night and we’ll go over your paper, a little one on one time” Rodriguez's face immediately lit up and nodded before running out of the room. Miranda crawled out of Jack’s desk and took a seat on her lap, Jack’s hands immediately reaching for her ass.

“Do you ever think of anything else?” Miranda teased as leaned in to kiss Jack.

“Wasn’t it your idea to suck me off at work?” Miranda rolled her eyes and jumped off her lap walking towards her jacket which was hung up in the corner. It annoyed and fascinated Jack to no end how deliberate every action from Miranda was. Everything from how far her hips swayed when she walked, how long she would bend down for things to show off her plump, thick ass.

Jack sometimes couldn’t believe how they ended up together, a fateful encounter at the citadel here, a few one night stands in a row there and they finally decided try dating and within a few months here they were. Miranda just finishing sucking Jack’s cock at work while they discussed their best time slot to spend a night with Ciri.

“Sooo… Ciri? I know we’ve discussed others in the bedroom but she’s the last person I expected you to bring up” Miranda said as she put her black leather jacket on. It was true, the biotic and the witcher hadn’t exactly been on the best of terms. Ironically Jack found Ciri hotheaded and reckless, while Ciri found Jack rude and undisciplined. It was a funny rivalry from the outside, but it did get exhausting quickly, thankfully though they’d both soon have all the time they wanted to let out all their frustrations.

“Look the girl’s a cunt, but I’d be a bigger one if I didn’t admit she was hot” Miranda couldn’t disagree, Ciri was stunning in the fiercest way. She had the same powerful presence as Shepard, but she knew it and embraced it. She was cocky but in the best way possible, it oozed out of everything she did from her walk to how she talked. The stories she had heard from Anna only exaggerated that fact, the nights the duchess had told her about sounded almost animalistic. To imagine a woman of her nobility and beauty taken and ravaged by a woman like Ciri made Miranda wet whenever she thought about.

Jack hadn’t always been the best judge of character, so Miranda thought it useless to argue on Ciri’s behalf.

“I can’t quite argue with that, I won’t be the one asking her though” Miranda had already walked out of the office before Jack had the chance to protest. The teacher fell back onto her chair and sighed as she continued grading papers before she finally got bored of even that. Instead she got her desk in order and decided to finish work a little early one of the many perks of being the head of biotic development at the academy.

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a sleek slate stone, it had a strange glowing green symbol on it and after clutching it tightly in her fist she was slowly enveloped by a strange green mist. After a few more moments of intense concentration she vanished, simply leaving behind a bright mist of green smoke and dust

***

The sound of metal clashing bounced off the stone walls of Corvo Bianco. Geralt, now that he had retired, didn’t get much practice for his swordplay anymore and although he enjoyed his retirement with Yennefer his body ached for battle. Ciri had only ever kept improving, although still stunted in terms of magic, she had learned how to weave in her natural elder blood abilities in with her sword play.

However, she still couldn’t best Geralt no matter how fast or powerful she was, decades of experience leant every battle they had to his victory. Even now, green lightning and mist enveloping Ciri as she circled Geralt, her image flickering before even his eyes.

“What's wrong? Can’t keep up?” Ciri taunted as she continued to circle him. He replied with a smirk and slammed the ground, purple runes emanating underneath, Ciri had seen this trick before, as soon as she would close in the runes would freeze her in place but like any good witcher, she remained patient waiting for him to strike.

Geralt centered himself, trying to find the rhythm in her footsteps. He didn’t know if she was slowing down or he was finally starting to see but he could see her legs move, what was once an immeasurably quick blur became a simple pattern to him. He chose his moment carefully and lunged forward in one swift strike his blade clashing with Ciri’s

She teleported into the air and came crashing down on Geralt but as soon as she did he raised his hand forming the quen sign with his fingers. Her blade clashed with his shield and she was instantly blown back into the runes on the ground thus freezing her in place. She felt the magic grip at her very bones, she tried desperately to active her elder blood or move but she was completely helpless, Geralt than slowly raised his sword to her neck.

“I yield” Ciri struggled to say but as soon as the words came from her mouth Geralt disabled the magic and sheathed his weapon.

“I can’t believe I fell for that again” Ciri said with frustration dripping from her voice.

“Don’t feel too bad, you switched up your approach and you’ve gotten quite good at controlling your powers”

“Sort of, I still feel like there’s more I can do besides move quickly” The two conversed over the point for a while before they were interrupted by a flash of green light.

“That never gets less weird” The tattooed woman said as she shivered. The beautiful heat of Toussaint immediately blessed her skin and the smell of wine and flowers filled her nose, she would be perfectly peaceful and serene in this moment if Ciri wasn’t in her gaze.

Truthfully their first encounter could have gone better, a drunken brawl at Shepards apartment over something that either of them didn’t remember. Jack had to fight off the urge to go back to her world immediately, but she got over it. Jack had only heard stories of Geralt from Shepard and Liara but to see him in person was something else. His face and arms were scarred quite harshly but the way he stood and looked almost enchanted her and if she wasn’t here on almost an almost diplomatic mission she might have tried her luck.

“Ah, Jack, what are you doing here?” Ciri said with a subtle harshness to her voice, Geralt immediately picked up on her tone and excused himself invoking his instincts as a witcher to not get involved in politics.

“I’ll leave you two alone” He uttered as he went back into his estate to talk shelter from the impending storm.

“I know you’re not a pussy, so I’ll keep it brief, I want you to fuck Miranda with me tonight” Ciri crossed her arms once again and raised her eyebrow. She couldn’t tell if this was some elaborate game that Jack had set up. An awkward silence filled the space between the two until Jack finally smashed it to pieces.

“Well?” Jack said impatiently.

“I’m just trying to figure out what you’re planning” Ciri said curtly as she started down Jack.

“Nothing stop being so paranoid now c’mere” Jack said as she grabbed Ciri’s arm, she then clutched the runestone in her palm and soon enough the two vanished into the fabric between all universes, traversing through space and time to land smack dab in front of Miranda's apartment.

Ciri, used to this type of travel, quickly found her bearings and looked around her. The environment didn't lend itself to any trickery, a simple hallway with multiple apartment doors, nothing mischievous or rude around her at all. She looked towards Jack who had finally found her footing, a quick shiver running through the woman’s body. She went on over to the apartment door and used her spare key to open it, Ciri following, now eager to see how everything would unfold.

“So, I’m here to simply fuck Miranda with you?”

“Yeah, that’s about it, that gonna be a problem?"

“It’ll be one of the more relaxing contracts I've had in a while”

“You say that, but you haven’t slept with my girlfriend yet” Miranda was insatiable to say the least. Jack wasn’t exactly new to the game, but she had never met anyone with the stamina of Miranda, she had kept Jack up for entire nights on end with almost nonstop sex. Jack had to work overtime to have Miranda satisfied and truthfully it was one of the many things she loved about her.

The two women strolled down the apartment hallway, Ciri instinctively taking in her environment as much as possible. Years of training basically forced her to. Jack took off her bag and jacket leaving then just outside the master bedroom door. Ciri did the same, removing her sword and knives something she didn't have a chance to drop from her fight with Geralt.

“I can’t believe you brought that thing with you” Jack said as she glared at Ciri’s sword. She was all for a more personal means of fighting but Christ if she didn’t hate the fact that Ciri insisted on using it even in a world with guns.

“I can’t believe you brought your attitude with you either but here we are” Ciri sharply retorted followed by a fierce glare.

“Listen you cu-”

“Ladies can’t we get along?” A sultry voice said immediately drawing their attention. Miranda stood by a doorway, her perfect nude body covered only by a slightly parted silk black robe. It hung off her breasts perfectly as it also wrapped itself around her hips. Her midriff was on display also with her flawlessly thick thighs. She was truly the image of unrivaled beauty with Jack and Ciri alike wondering how the former managed to land such a woman.

“Seems like you weren’t joking after all” Ciri could barely get out, her eyes glued to Miranda.

“I told you” Jack slowly replied, also unable to find her words. Miranda was intoxicating when she wanted to be, she had a mastery over sexuality that worried some and made others envious.

She walked up to them both, her robe revealing little to the pair of them. Her perfume filled their noses, lilac and cherries. A somewhat familiar smell to Ciri, especially in a setting like this.

"As much as I’d love to take you both now… you both need to shower, I'll be in the room when you've both freshened up" Miranda said. Her cool and calm detachment radiating on every word.

"Tease" they both said in unison as they made their way to the showers. They entered the bathroom, not at all surprised that the ice queen Miranda had a bathroom almost as lavish as what the duchess of Toussaint herself had.

“This is fancier than the bathrooms in the palace”

“I mean she at least acts like royalty” Jack quipped as she began to take off her clothes looking over at Ciri who was doing the same. Jack reminisced to her first threesome with Shepard, the girl scout actually waited outside for Jack to finish changing before she changed herself, Ciri however had no such reservations.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo, what's it mean? Jack said as she peered upon the rose tattoo on  
Ciri's inner thigh. A faint smile spread across Ciri’s face, briefly remembering what felt like a lifetime ago, and a girl who looking back on it was massively responsible for Ciri’s confidence today.

“Just a picture I thought was pretty” Ciri said, dismissing the subject entirely. She had truthfully only ever told the story to Anna, the only one she thought needed to know. She thought if they were going to spend the foreseeable future together then the duchess deserved to know how Ciri became the person she was today.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me it's cool, I have plenty on me I don't share” Jack said dismissively. Ciri, for the first time in their short and rocky relationship, felt a feeling of companionship with Jack. It was probably about time too considering they both preparing to fuck Miranda.

Jack was the first to step into the shower. Jack’s nude body was almost mesmerizing to Ciri, her tattoos were more artistically complex then some tapestries she had seen back in Toussaint. The way the lines met each other and transitioned into other, entirely different pieces was astonishing. Ciri couldn’t help but gawk as Jack let her hair down, her black hair resting innocently on her shoulders. She saw Jack in an entirely different light, there was something vulnerable about her, a type of demeanor she had never seen before expressed from the young woman.

“You gotta get in here with me or just stare?” Jack said, snapping Ciri out of her gaze. The witcher stood and removed the last of her clothing, revealing her scarred, toned body to Jack. Ciri wasn’t as big as Shepard in terms of muscle but she was incredibly fit and athletic, something that her trade forced. It was no use of her to get any bigger, monsters would always beat her in strength.

The water hit Ciri and forced her hair down, giving her the same vulnerabilities that she saw in Jack. They shared a touching moment, staring into the other's eyes, the tension between them mounting. Words unsaid and actions yet to be taken.

That didn't last long though, without any words Jack lunged forward, her lips crashing into Ciri's. Her hands tested on the taller woman's hips, her index finger planted on a fairly long, deep scar that Ciri has there. Jack's kiss was as wild as she was, her tongue sought domination and all that existed between them was a primal, lustful fire that they both attempting to dance around.

Jack grabbed Ciri's side, grabbing and digging into the toned flesh. Her finger once again found a scar, she lingered there for a while as she felt around the textured flesh. Ciri’s body had stories of their own and a powerful and loud part of Jack wanted to hear every single one. Ciri broke away from Jack and immediately found her eyes

“Perhaps we should save the rest for the bedroom” Ciri almost whispered as her eyes darted between Jacks lips and her eyes.

“What’s wrong? Can’t go for more than one round?” Jack said slyly as she grabbed onto Ciri’s ass.

“I just want to save all my moves” Ciri said as she took her hands away from Jack’s hips. Jack flashed her eyebrows and moved onto washing herself, the disappointment was palpable but Ciri wasn’t one for playing to others expectations. The two finished washing themselves in silence gearing themselves up for the greatest war of attrition either of them were ever going to fight.

They got out of the shower and dried themselves off, Ciri tied her hair back into her signature messy bun and look around instinctively for clothes but then reminded herself was to why she was here in the first place.

“Let’s go fuck my girlfriend” Jack said as she made her way out of the bathroom, Ciri quickly following.  
***  
“Waiting for you both felt like forever” Miranda said, now changed into stunning black lingerie. She wore black stockings that went above her hips, leaving a hole around her ass and groin, only emphasizing the assets that Miranda was designed to have. She was an unbelievably powerful sexy woman and Jack was practically salivating in anticipation of the events that were to come.

Ciri however saw only a challenge in front of her, so far, she had made some of the most powerful sorceresses in her world scream and moan her name and she wasn’t about to let Miranda be the one to put her in her place. Her heart only belonged to one woman yes this was true but the primal and almost beastly part of Ciri hungered for conquest and in front of her might be the greatest conquest of all. Jack and Ciri for the first time in their short relationship were going to work together, albeit on a rather interesting situation.

“I don’t care much for foreplay, I’ve been waiting long enough as is” Ciri was all for jumping straight into things, so she raised her hand and clicked her fingers, and a light blue mist enveloped her groin and by the time it dissipated a large thick cock had grown between Ciri’s legs.

“I remember Yennefer telling me you were quite bad with magic” Miranda said, her eyes fixated on the large member between Ciri’s legs.

“This is quite literally the only spell I can do” Ciri said almost shocking herself with her inept that made her sound. Thinking back on it though it was painfully true, doubled by the fact that it came so easy to her.

“Give me one of those” Jack almost demanded, also fixated on Ciri’s thick dick.

“I’ve never tried but… hold still” Ciri focused her mind, and waved her hand over Jack, she then clicked her fingers and the same blue mist enveloped Jack’s groin and after a small while a cock came between her legs also. It was of similar length to Ciri’s, but it also featured a curious continuation of Jack’s tattoos on it, two black lines running along the base, the same color and length as the ones on her body.

“It’s like my dream dick, I mean if I had to have one” Jack said excitedly as she reached down to feel her new appendage. It would take her a small while to get used to it, but she may have to get a lesson in magic sometime from Yennefer. It turned her on to just touch it, her own slender hand slowly stroking over her length.

“Let’s see how well you use it” Miranda said as she featured for them both to come to her with her finger. They climbed onto the bed, their cocks swaying with each motion they made to crawl towards her. Ciri immediately climbed up to her face and rubbed her cock all over Miranda's soft skin, her lips grazing her shaft.

"You're already wet" Jack said as her fingers glided across Miranda's pussy.

"I did say I didn't care much for foreplay, fuck me Jack" Miranda demanded as she took Ciri's cock into her mouth. A small shiver went through Ciri as she felt Miranda's tongue dance around her cock head, each flick of her tongue pushing Ciri closer and closer into oblivion. It would have been the fastest Ciri has ever finished, if she let Miranda keep her control that is.

Ciri started thrusting, wanting to control the pace that Miranda had been so quick to set. She pushed her hips forward, burying her shaft deep inside of Miranda’s mouth, her pre-cum dripping down Miranda’s throat. The raven-haired vixen savored every drop of it, her eyes gave no signs of waning, instead she wanted more and that is exactly what she got as she felt the first few inches of Jack enter her.

“So tight” Jack grunted as she pushed all the way to the base of her cock. Miranda’s walls enveloped and kissed her shaft and soon enough she had a rhythm going. Miranda felt Jack fill her with every powerful thrust, pushing her against Ciri’s cock, the two powerful women trying to find a joint motion. Miranda let her mind fill with a primal haze, nothing else mattered right now besides these two cocks stuffing her.

She was drunk with pleasure, falling into a blank animalistic state. She was waiting for the Ciri that Yennefer had told her about, the one that claimed what was hers. She wanted to light a fire under Jack too, she thought some competition would get them to fight harder, but this isn't quite what she had in mind. While she was certainly enjoying the feeling of fullness she wanted to be used to be played with like she was nothing, she wanted to be fucked so hard that nothing else mattered.

So, she did what she did best and moved with subtlety. She met her gaze with Ciri, not taking her eyes off the witcher at all. She gave all the attention she could to Ciri, moving the witcher’s hand to her face. Giving small smiles as she took the witcher’s cock out of her mouth to lick along the shaft. Although Jack had Miranda’s pussy all to herself it was the attention she was missing, just a few simple gestures had tipped the scales perfectly in Miranda’s favor. Jack increased her pace, her thrusts pushing Miranda up and down, Jack’s cock kissing every inch of her walls.

“Fuck I’m gonna-” Jack grunted before her last powerful thrust hit against Miranda. She erupted spurts of white hot cum inside of her girlfriend, coating her pussy in thick strands of cum. Ciri quickly followed suit as she pushed her cock as far as it could go down Miranda's unloading her thick hot cum down as far as it could go. Miranda, once she had drained Ciri, pulled the woman's cock out of her mouth before giving it one final kiss on its now flaccid head.

"Not bad" Miranda said, a raised eyebrow being the response from Ciri.

"I want you both" Miranda commanded with her usual calm and cool detachment. It was probably exactly that which exhausted Jack the most. Miranda was insatiable true, but it was how casual she was about it all, she could be fucked, endlessly all night with her holes filled to the brim with as much cum as they could take. She could be fucked so well that she could barely walk and see straight but her lover (or in this case lover’s) would never know.

“You have us” Ciri said plainly.

“Hold up, I have something I want to do first” Jack said as she started crawling towards Ciri who at this point was too curious to protest. Jack grabbed Ciri’s shaft and kissed the tip of her cock, Ciri and Miranda both couldn’t quite believe what was happening but were definitely both there for it. Jack took Ciri’s cock into her mouth and worked to harden it back up, savoring every taste she could get from the fierce witcher.

“Isn’t she pretty?” Miranda whispered into Ciri’s ear as Jack went to work on her cock. Miranda was certainly right, Jacks lips and eyes were beautiful, they had a striking softness to them which Ciri had never seen before on someone. Her and Jack would have to spend more time together, especially if she kept up with what she was doing to her now. Jack had a slow and powerful pace to her cocksucking, she went down to the base of Ciri’s shaft with every single stroke.

“Prettier now” Ciri said as she moved her fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Figured you’d like her better with your cock in her mouth” Miranda teased causing Jack to roll her eyes. They continued for a while, Miranda circled her now throbbing clit as she watched her girlfriend kiss and lick her lover’s shaft. As much as she loved to see Jack in a gentler role it was time to get what she came for. She shifted away from the two and turned around, arching her back and resting on her knees, showing off her perfect and plump ass.

“I think she’s trying to tell her something” Ciri said as she gently pushed Jack away from her. Jack rose up again, Ciri glancing over at her now stiff member, the two women were ready for the main event and it was clear that they were both on the same wavelength.

“I’ve wanted her ass since I first met her, you can take her pussy” Jack said as she positions herself behind Miranda, digging her hands into her hips and biting into her neck, this is what Miranda wanted and she was glad it was finally coming. Jack was seeing her as something to just be used and fucked, a kind of possession she had wanted from her girlfriend for a long time.

The thought of Jack checking her out even when they used to antagonize each other was hilarious too her though, she would have to ask her about it later.

Ciri positioned herself underneath Miranda who then lowered herself onto Ciri’s cock, taking it all the way down to the base. She didn’t know how much her walls wanted to be pressed again until she felt Ciri inside of her, it was a beautiful fit and each small movement she made sent flutters throughout her body. Suddenly she felt two fingers rub the rim of her rose bud with what had to be lube, she then felt them enter her ass, the teasing feeling of being full like this was enough to give her her first orgasm of the night.

“Did you just cum?” Jack almost laughed, Ciri remained silent however, simply enjoying the tightening of Miranda’s walls against her cock. Miranda only managed to give out a moan and a subtle nod of her head as she bit her lip. She looked down into Ciri’s eyes and the two shared a tender moment before Miranda’s mouth burst wide open before she brought it together to bite her lip once again, Jack cock had found its way slowly into Miranda’s ass, each inch bring Miranda closer and closer to oblivion.

Each inch brought some pain with it, but each second washed a piece of that pain away. Yes, this is what she wanted, to have this level of pleasure going through her like lightning. Her cool detachment had seemingly melted away as she wanted nothing more now than for Ciri and Jack to fuck her as hard as they could. She wanted to be stuffed full of their cum, her hot sweaty body glistening as she came down from whatever orgasm they gave her.

Jack and Ciri eventually found their electric rhythm, finding the perfect motion for them both to bury themselves inside of Miranda as deep as either of them could go. Grunts and moans filled the air around them as Miranda’s juiced flowed onto Ciri’s lap. The witcher held onto Miranda’s clothes, her grip ripping them ever so tightly. Ripped tights only contributed more to Miranda wanted, this was her perfect show, and everyone was playing their part. Each thrust from Jack brought her closer and closer, Miranda’s tight ass was milking Jack and she could feel that it wasn’t before her climax. She had a scene of her own that she wanted to see, her impossibly stunning girlfriend coated in her and Ciri’s cum.

Miranda’s toes started to curl, she grabbed Ciri's wrists and brought her hands onto her breasts the witcher squeezed and kneaded upon being led, tweaking and twisting the stiff pink peaks as her hands grazed over them. Jack pulled Miranda’s hair back and fucked her even harder, each thrust leaving a loud smack as she her groin hit Miranda’s ass.

Jack, with her cock as far inside Miranda as it could go, pulled Miranda’s hair back and bit into Miranda’s neck and started sucking. She wanted to leave her mark, hickeys were tacky true but the thought behind them wasn't, she wanted to have her mark permanently on Miranda and their talks of a tattoo didn’t seem to go anywhere so she had to settle for this.

Jack’s thrusting eventually became frantic, it was deliciously evident that she was going to cum soon and Ciri wasn’t that far off either. Miranda was dangerously close too and this one was going to be mind numbing.

“I’m gonna cum Miri I’m-” Jack was cut off my Miranda reaching behind her and bringing Jack into her neck. The three women rode their rhythm until the very edge when Jack pulled out of Miranda and came all over her ass. She coated Miranda’s perfect ass in her hot white cum, each thick strand painting her ass a creamy white.  
Ciri had no such reservations and grabbed onto Miranda’s hips and buried herself deep inside of Miranda and came inside her as deep as she could, each thick sticky strand coating her walls white.

Miranda’s own orgasm thundered throughout her body each of her lovers hot cum sending shivers throughout her body. Her toes curled, and her eyes rolled as her muscles tensed and the full release of her pleasure was realized. It was a climax unlike any other and almost a full minute passed before she found her bearings again. All she could hear was heavy panting and satisfied sighs around the room.

***  
“So, you’ve wanted my ass since we met?” Miranda said as she sipped from her glass of wine. The ladies were all cleaned up and refreshed now so they had ample time to enjoy the afterglow of their orgasms.

“Some of the best hate fantasies I’ve ever had, gotta say cheerleader, you had a way of getting under my skin and it turned me on” Jack said casually as she finished another glass.

“Well Ciri? You’ve been rather quiet this whole session” Miranda brought up, filling up another glass of red.

“Between realizing I might actually like Jack and getting to fuck you’ve I’ve been quite focused on getting through it all”

“Realizing you like Jack is something that takes some time to get through mentally” Miranda added as she felt her leg get squeezed by Jack who was just rolling her eyes.

“Ciri I wanna fuck Anna next, think you can set me up?”

“I’m not sure you’re royal material” Ciri said, keeping up her ruthless barrage of teasing. She felt a punch hit her arm and the three women laughed as they let the alcohol follow their good times into the dead of night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also i'm looking for beta readers, so if any of you guys would like to volunteer or know anyone who could help me out that would be fantastic.


End file.
